FRENTE A TI
by GABYNEKO
Summary: AU. Siempre había estado a su lado, pero quería que notara que estaba justo frente a él… InahoxSlaine.
1. FRENTE A TI 01

**FRENTE A TI**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

Siempre había estado a su lado pero quería que notara que estaba justo frente a él… InahoxSlaine

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**FRENTE A TI**

Inaho y Slaine siempre fueron amigos de la infancia.

Por un repentino 'crush' de Slaine las cosas estaban cambiando.

Y aunque era irracional, la chica le caía mal aunque llevara minutos de conocerle o eso era un decir: Slaine no paraba de hablar sobre ella. Por alguna razón esto le tenía irritado. Y provocaba que sus comentarios fueran más cortantes que de costumbre, con Slaine sobre todo.

Inaho siempre había estado a su lado pero quería que notara que estaba justo frente a él. Que dejara de prestarle tanta atención a Seylum o como-se-llamase.

Aunque cuando tomó la mano de Slaine y le acorraló en las escaleras, luego de despedirse con una sonrisa de la chica en cuestión; se dio cuenta que él también estaba siendo irracional. Lo supo en cuanto la mirada de Slaine se manchó con miedo.

El timbre sonó y eso bastó para hacerlo reaccionar, así que soltó su agarre repentino.

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta de Slaine para escapar, a cambio llevó una de sus manos a la frente de Inaho luciendo completamente preocupado.

Aquel gesto le tomó por sorpresa. Por lo cual, aunque no era muy notorio, su rostro había adquirido un ligero carmín. Éste incrementó en cuanto Slaine juntó sus rostros, queriendo tener mayor precisión en su diagnóstico, cerrando sus ojos.

Ese momento pudo ser la oportunidad de Inaho, más éste se encontraba aun perdido en sí mismo. Queriendo entender por qué su corazón parecía estar en una carrera; después de todo, siempre que estuvo con Slaine se sintió en calma.

_Tal vez sí estaba enfermo._

Inaho bajó la mirada por un instante, notando lo que su arranque había dejado en las muñecas de su amigo: Una marca roja por la presión que puso.

Entonces tomó su mano, trayendo de regreso a Slaine. Quien le miró de nuevo confundido pero ya no asustado; más bien curioso por su toque, el cual en esta ocasión era lento y sin gran fuerza.

—Lo siento—mencionó mientras levantaba sus manos junto a las ajenas; dejando en evidencia con la posición, las marcas en sus muñecas.

Las cuales Slaine apenas parecía haber notado.

—Está bien. Pero Inaho, ¿cómo te sientes?—le restó importancia a su falta. Mirándole consternado.

—Tal vez un poco mareado—Inaho llevó una mano a su frente. Diagnosticándose a sí mismo—pero no creo que sea grave—

—Es bueno saberlo—le sonrió aliviado.

—Así que allí están—una voz acusadora les tomó por sorpresa.

—Inko—reconoció el castaño.

— ¡Hey! ¿Pasó algo? El profesor me envió a buscarlos—mencionó al percatarse de sus manos unidas.

—Inaho parece haber pescado un resfriado—explicó Slaine.

—Es difícil de creer—suspiró. La inexpresiva faceta de Inaho no había cambiado. Aunque… sí lo decía Slaine quien le conocía desde siempre, entonces debía ser cierto.

—De acuerdo. Le diré al profesor mientras van a la enfermería. ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?—preguntó porque seguían sin soltarse, a lo mejor y el castaño se sentía desfallecer. ¿Y si se desmayaba de camino a la enfermería?

—Gracias Inko—Slaine respondió mientras asentía en respuesta a su pregunta.

—Bien—los dejó; no sin antes echar un vistazo, queriendo comprobar que en efecto estaba bien marcharse.

—Deberíamos de darnos prisa también—Slaine hizo ademan de moverse más no dio paso alguno. Verificando que Inaho estuviera de acuerdo con caminar. Un repentino movimiento en una persona mareada a mitad de las escaleras podría ser peligroso.

Inaho se preguntaba porque su amigo siempre tenía que ser tan considerado. Eso le había traído problemas en más de una ocasión, pero seguía siendo así. Solía tacharlo de tonto a veces, aunque era un hecho que esa parte de él le agradaba.

Comenzaron a caminar despacio. Inaho no estaba tan mal. No obstante, llevaba rato sin pasar tiempo con Slaine, sólo ellos dos. Aunque sentía que se aprovechaba un poco de la situación no se sentía culpable, porque el otro chico también parecía a gusto.

El Dr. Yagarai les vio entrar con las manos entrelazadas y les dejó tomar una cama al escuchar la situación. Luego Inaho tomó una pastilla. Y debía estar más mal de lo que parecía porque le pidió a Slaine que se quedara, alegando que de todos modos la clase ya había empezado; y bueno, como podía decirle que no a una mirada como la de Slaine, quien parecía suplicante.

El doctor les dejó a ambos permanecer en la enfermería mientras salía un momento.

.

.

Asseylum había escuchado que estaban en la enfermería y se había dirigido allá en el primer descanso. Le pareció muy tierno encontrarlos a los dos recostados en la misma cama, con sus manos entrelazadas.

Inaho lucía bastante relajado y Slaine demasiado cómodo. Al parecer acaba de descubrir un nuevo aspecto de sus recientes amigos:

_Inaho y Slaine eran más unidos de lo que imaginó al principio._

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les esté gustado…!


	2. FRENTE A TI 02

**FRENTE A TI**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

**DEDICADO A: **_AlessaBP. _¡Gracias por tu apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**FRENTE A TI**

Asseylum conoció a Slaine en una pelea callejera, por extraño que parezca.

Mientras regresaba de comer crepas junto a una amiga, ella vio a unos chicos agrediendo a otro, en una pelea que obviamente no era justa, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Eddelrittuo porque se fueran antes de ser vistas. Se metió de improviso, afirmando que había llamado a la policía, logrando que los chicos se fueran cuando Eddelrittuo gritó al verles acercarse a ellas. Llamando la atención de otros transeúntes.

Al principio no entendía por qué un chico como Slaine se metería en una pelea con bravucones. Cuando le preguntó por qué lo intimidaban, descubrió que en realidad se había metido por ayudar a otro chico.

Poco después, el susodicho volvió seguido de un policía. Al parecer había regresado con ayuda para su benefactor. Se sintió aliviado de encontrarle siendo atendido por la chica y sin tener a la vista a los maleantes. Aunque se preocupó por verle tan golpeado, pero él insistía que no era nada grave.

Luego de unas declaraciones, el policía les dejó marchar. De camino a casa, descubrieron que tenían algunas cosas en común y, ya que iban en la misma escuela, se despidieron esperando reencontrarse de nuevo.

Algunos días después, luego de algunos encuentros casuales en la escuela, conoció al amigo de Slaine: Inaho. Aunque no había razones para caerle mal al chico, sentía que de algún modo era reacio a su presencia. No que le dijera algo inapropiado para hacerla sentir así. Quizá fue su mirada, la cual no demostraba recelo pero era demasiado fija y persistente, como si le analizara.

Al principio no sabía sí reconocerle como amigo de Slaine era correcto. Era difícil saber si se llevaban bien, porque sus comentarios le parecían un tanto mordaces.

Aunque, cuando alguien corría por el pasillo y empujó a Slaine en su carrera, Inaho se apresuró a meter sus brazos para atraparle. Mencionando que debería poner más atención a su alrededor. Sin embargo, a ella le pareció que dedicó un tiempo a ver quién había agredido a su amigo, como si tomara nota mental.

Descubrió que Slaine a pesar de su apariencia tranquila, no se dejaba amedrentar por los comentarios de Inaho, y que era capaz de responder ingeniosamente también.

Luego de ir a la enfermería, le había quedado claro que eran amigos de mucho tiempo.

Inaho se preocupaba por Slaine y del mismo modo él le correspondía.

Supo por Inko, la chica que le informara del paradero de Slaine, que habían terminado por ir a casa más temprano. Así que no podrían regresar a casa juntos cómo habían quedado en el receso.

No conocía del todo a Inaho. Pero en las pláticas de Slaine salía su nombre varias veces, por eso había terminado presentándoselo. No obstante, de lo que había escuchado, no parecía el tipo de persona que quisiera depender de otros incluso estando enfermo. La pobre de Inko incluso lucía extrañada y preocupada por el chico.

Escuchó a algunos de sus compañeros de clase afirmar que debía estar muriendo por dentro para pedirle a Slaine que lo acompañara a casa. Concluyendo en que no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada. Haciendo alusión a lo inexpresivo del 'convaleciente' castaño.

Asseylum estaba de acuerdo con el dicho, aunque difería en lo de convaleciente. Se sintió un poco mal. Al parecer su presencia había removido el terreno de su relación. O al menos eso parecía estar pensando el castaño.

La chica concluyó que Inaho, además de ser el amigo de infancia de Slaine, era un amigo muy _celoso_.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les esté gustado…!


	3. FRENTE A TI 03

**FRENTE A TI**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

**DEDICADO A: **_AlessaBP, Crosseyra. _¡Gracias por tu apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**FRENTE A TI**

Slaine solía meterse en problemas. Apenas unas semanas atrás había sido golpeado por meterse a defender a alguien.

Inaho le había tratado y le regañó por meterse cuando no era capaz de defenderse a sí mismo. Y había insistido en saber cómo lucían los tipos que lo golpearon.

No le dijo. Aclarando que ya había dado su reporte a la policía y que no era necesario que se preocupara. Recibiendo a cambio un ardor repentino en su herida al ser colocada la medicina sin previo aviso.

Inaho lo hizo a propósito. Era un claro castigo por negarse a decirle. Aun así, mientras Slaine soplaba en su herida queriendo que el ardor pasase, sabía que su amigo se las ingeniaría para descubrir quiénes eran sus agresores, probablemente incluso antes que la misma autoridad.

El castaño siempre tomaba riesgos innecesarios y terminaba dándole su merecido a los que osaban meterse con él. Algo bastante halagador y a la vez preocupante.

Con frecuencia Slaine le llamaba la atención por ser insensato. Pero Inaho no sólo argumentaba que no era insensato, sino que además se desentendía descaradamente de sus actos.

Y ahora era Slaine quien estaba preocupado.

Unas semanas atrás había conocido a Asseylum a quien encontró como alguien muy valiente, aun cuando su amigo había desmeritado su intromisión. Pues cuando le defendió diciendo que no cualquiera ayuda a un extraño, le respondió que la razón era claramente cada una de las heridas que tenía encima. Y que en realidad la chica debió seguir el consejo de su amiga. Porque si las cosas hubieran salido mal… Bueno, había muchas posibilidades…

Slaine se mantuvo callado hasta que escuchó a quien le curaba volver a hablar.

'_También deberías aprender'_

Le había dicho, recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

Slaine agachó la mirada. Sabía que a veces le daba preocupaciones innecesarias a Inaho.

Se había disculpado y después de recibir un golpecito en una zona afectada. Las cosas volvieron a su lugar.

O eso pensó.

Había encontrado a Asseylum en la escuela varias veces. Y se lo había comentado a Inaho. Incluso se la presentó. Pero el humor extraño de su amigo se había pronunciado.

No entendía qué le molestaba.

Cuando ella se fue. Le asustó el repentino acto de Inaho. Pues aunque su rostro lucía como siempre, realmente dolía el agarre en sus muñecas.

No se quejó, porque _algo_ parecía lastimar a Inaho.

No pensó que realmente estuviera enfermo. Pero vaya que lo estaba. Nunca le había parecido tan necesitado de compañía como en la enfermería. Se preguntó qué clase de resfriado era para tenerle así.

No podía dejarle allí y regresar a clases. Si fuera necesario, le suplicaría al doctor para que le dejara acompañar a su amigo. Afortunadamente, el médico era muy amable.

Aunque sabía que de permanecer con Inaho podría contraer su resfriado, pensó que si eso pasaba al menos entendería lo que le causaba dolor. Entonces le acompañó un rato en la cama, decidiendo después que lo mejor era regresar a casa, antes de que cualquiera de los dos empeorara.

Decidió no dejarle recibir visitas. Pues estaba seguro que el drama de sus amigos empeoraría su malestar.

Al pensar en eso, Slaine se dio cuenta que quizás Inaho no era el único sobreprotector.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les esté gustado…!


	4. FRENTE A TI 04

**FRENTE A TI**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

**DEDICADO A: **_AlessaBP, Crosseyra, Lizane Rameco, invitado, PaolaFujoshi14. _¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**FRENTE A TI**

Cuando Yuki llegó a casa preocupada porque Inko le dijo que su hermanito estaba convaleciente. Realmente esperaba encontrarlo así.

Y sin embargo le encontró viendo cómo Slaine dormía a su lado. El pobre chico de seguro se había preocupado en exceso por el bienestar de su hermano, y al final del día había terminado agotado.

Pero el susodicho en realidad lucía 'algo' enfermo. Viéndolo más atentamente, podía notar que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Yuki-nee, creo que soy el portador de una nueva enfermedad—mencionó serio.

Desconcertada, ella asintió. Preguntándose si estaba bien tener ese tipo de conversación con Slaine a un lado. Podrían despertarlo sus voces y si Inaho decía la verdad sobre su enfermedad, lo cual dudaba, sería todo un shock para Slaine.

Vio a su hermano y le preguntó por qué lo pensaba y desde cuándo creía tenerla.

Él dijo que probablemente más tiempo del que podía recordar. No obstante, los síntomas parecían haber empeorado en los últimos días.

Escuchó atenta que se trataba de una enfermedad que le provocaba irritación, una que le llevaba a ser irracional; un tipo de alergia a ciertas personas, de modo que tenerlas cerca provocaba que empeorara; dolores en el pecho que eran persistentes, a pesar de saber que no tenía alguna herida a nivel orgánico; y bochornos, estos aparecían de pronto y le hacían enrojecer sus mejillas (aunque no se notara tanto).

También le dijo que probablemente no había una cura. Y que esperaba que ella no fuera muy dura con el culpable.

Eso último la desconcertó más que otra cosa.

Como no parecía a punto de morir. Decidió que escucharía la versión larga. Así que le dejó contarle a detalle.

Cuando escuchó que el culpable era el chico que yacía dormido. Todos esos síntomas definitivamente daban un claro diagnóstico: _Celos_.

No era una enfermedad nueva. Y aún no parecía tan grave en el caso de su hermano.

Pero aunque trató de mantenerse seria, fracasó rotundamente. Le fue imposible contener su risa, aun cuando Inaho le veía fijamente sin entender el por qué de su reacción.

Al parecer su hermano sufría de una enfermedad más: _Mal de amores_*****.

—Naho-kun. No creo que estés enfermo. Creo que deberías prestar atención a lo que hay frente a ti. Sugiero que sea desde otra perspectiva—le guiñó el ojo.

Y acarició los cabellos de Slaine, quien a pesar de su risa no despertó. Entonces volvió a soltar una risilla cuando Inaho reaccionó a eso.

Alguien debió aparecer y _realmente ser_ una amenaza a los ojos de su hermanito en su relación con el chico, que ahora incluso a ella la veía con sospecha.

Se marchó de la habitación.

Pensaba que, quizá, Slaine ya estaba contagiado. Ahora bastaba con esperar a que ambos lo notaran...

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

*****Estar afectado por un problema relacionado con amor o desamor.

¡Espero les esté gustado…!


	5. FRENTE A TI 05

**FRENTE A TI**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

**DEDICADO A: **_Lizane Rameco, invitado,_ YOO_, PaolaFujoshi14, AlessaBP, Crosseyra, sakuramar21, Waltz CG, Walthyrose, Misahi Kenta _¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

_Lizane Rameco_ estamos en sincronía, aunque no estoy segura que se noten los celos de Slaine del todo D: Y no te preocupes por expresar tus 'delirios', de ese modo sabré cual historia extrañan más ; D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**FRENTE A TI**

Inko no cabía en sí de la sorpresa cuando Slaine les dijo que Inaho no podía recibirlos. A pesar de haberse tomado el tiempo para ir a visitarle al finalizar las clases.

¿Qué tan mal estaba ese chico para que el rubio los mantuviera al margen? No lo sabía. Pero quiso asegurarse por sí misma que no perdería un amigo esa noche.

Sin embargo, para desconcierto de todos Slaine les _gritó_. Y había terminado por cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

Tardaron en procesar qué había pasado, porque después de todo era Slaine de quien hablaban. _¡Slaine!_ Y bueno… el chico la mayor parte del tiempo era respetuoso, _a veces demasiado_, si perdía la calma frecuentemente era ante los comentarios afilados de Inaho (quien disfrutaba meterse intencionalmente con lo que dijera), mas casi siempre era argumentando algo y quizá levantando la voz pero no gritando.

Slaine_ no_ gritaba. No _les_ gritaba.

Recordaba que habían llegado y de la puerta de entrada no pasaron porque-

¿Por qué?

Era difícil de explicar.

Suspiró.

Recapituló lo sucedido.

Habían llegado Nina, Calm y ella. Le habían entregado los deberes mientras entre broma y broma Calm hablaba de ella siendo la enfermera personal de Inaho. Haciéndola ponerse de todos los rojos posibles, implicando escenarios de sus videos sucios, con ellos de protagonistas.

En un punto mientras Nina trataba de detenerla en su intento de darle su merecido a Calm por meterse con ella, escucharon a Slaine hablar.

—No pueden entrar—dijo en susurro.

— ¿Eh?—los tres voltearon a verle, desconcertados.

— ¡Dije que no los recibirá!—no eran palabras de agresión y Slaine incluso se veía al borde de las lágrimas. Como si les suplicara. Aunque su tono era otra cosa. Había sido bastante firme y contundente. Y sin dejar lugar a nada más, había terminado por cerrar la puerta tan rápido que había retumbado el portazo.

Lo primero que pudieron pensar fue que: estarían fritos si Inaho llegaba a escuchar al respecto…

De igual modo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el mencionado sobreprotector-amigo-suyo estaba enfermo ahora. Por ello había estado a punto de tocar de nuevo, pero Nina la detuvo; tomando la mano con que iba a tocar entre las suyas.

—No eres la única preocupada, Inko. Dejémoslo por hoy ¿sí?—le había dicho de forma comprensiva, sonriéndole como si supiera algo que ella no, y al parecer Calm tampoco; porque cuando intercambio miradas con él, éste se limitó a levantar los hombros confirmando su desconocimiento.

Había cedido y se fueron. No pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacía atrás. Estando más preocupada que antes, ahora por ambos.

No podía quedarse tranquila y limitarse a esperar. Concluyó que si había una persona con quien podía contar en ese momento, esa era Yuki-san.

Sin demorarse en nada más había terminado haciendo una llamada extraña. Tropezando con sus palabras, pero enfocándose en recalcar que Inaho estaba convaleciente y que eso afectaba de paso a Slaine.

Luego de finalizar la llamada, se quedó viendo el teléfono, pensando que quizá había exagerado un poco, aunque era tarde para arrepentirse y se puso a reflexionar de nuevo en lo sucedido con Slaine. Llegando a una nueva conclusión:

Calm había tenido la culpa y lo haría pagar por ello después…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les esté gustado…!


	6. FRENTE A TI 06

**FRENTE A TI**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

**DEDICADO A: **_Lizane Rameco _¡Gracias por tu apoyo! : D Y qué alegría que te gustó el capítulo pasado :'D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**FRENTE A TI**

Inko había llegado esa mañana directo a darle un bien merecido golpe, según ella. Calm se quejó de dolor queriendo una mejor explicación, pero lo dejó pasar en cuanto vio llegar a Inaho y Slaine.

Con la mirada gacha y las mejillas jaspeadas de rosa les había pedido una disculpa por gritarles. Llamando la atención de Inaho, quien parecía tener instalado una especie de dispositivo para detectar cambios en Slaine o cuando alguien se le acercaba.

— ¿Pasó algo?—había preguntado el castaño, tratando de recolectar información de sus reacciones.

—Nada—había respondido el rubio, viéndoles como si les retara a comentar algo. Por supuesto ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Uno: Inaho se volvía 'loco' si algo tenía que ver con Slaine y dos: algo en la mirada de Slaine se sentía peligroso… Eso y fueron salvados por la campana.

.

.

Para la hora del almuerzo, todo el drama de la enfermedad de Inaho y el raro comportamiento de Slaine habían desaparecido o casi. Su castaño amigo les había contado sobre su rara enfermedad debido a que Yuki-nee le había aconsejado verlo desde otra perspectiva, razón por la que se tomó la molestia de explicarles sus síntomas.

En cuanto Calm escuchó 'el reporte' de Inaho, realmente no sabía qué hacer cuando escuchó a Rayet decirle que _obviamente estaba enamorado_.

¡Casi se ahoga con el jugo que tomaba!

_Esa chica era muy directa._

Cuando escuchó a Inaho argumentar que el enamoramiento sólo eran reacciones químicas en el cuerpo y un montón de blah blah blah. Se sonrió. Su amigo estaba muy verde en eso.

Por otro lado.

—Bueno. Supongo que incluso yo habría caído por Slaine—se le escapó en voz alta, a modo de reflexión. Al recordar que el chico siempre había poseído algún tipo de encanto, el cual le hacía a veces ser más tierno que las chicas del grupo. Especialmente más que Inko o Rayet.

Cuando notó que todos le miraban y especialmente alguien le lanzaba dagas con la mirada, se dio cuenta de su desliz. Sonrojándose al extremo en cuestión de nada.

— ¡No es que sienta algo por él! ¡¿Saben?! Aparte de una sana amistad, por supuesto—pero la insistente mirada de Inaho en él, comenzaba a helarle la sangre.

Rayet suspiró, pensando que los chicos no tenían remedio.

— ¿Por cierto en dónde está?—preguntó al no ver el centro de su discusión. Salvando el pellejo de Calm, quien estaba _muy_ agradecido por su intervención.

—Cruhteo-sensei le mandó llamar—respondió Inaho de inmediato.

— ¿No es eso extraño?—notó la pelirosa.

—Me parece más extraño que _fuera solo_—mencionó Inko, algo resignada por lo recién escuchado y necesitando meterse con alguien: Inaho, por ejemplo.

—Querrás decir que: _le dejaran ir solo_—Yutaro ajustó sus gafas, desde su lugar en conjunto a Shigo y Kisaki, quienes se limitaban a comer bromeando entre ellos, hasta el momento en que Rayet había llamado la atención los tres con sus palabras.

Inaho entendía que se referían a él, por supuesto, el hecho de que todos le hubieran dirigido la mirada lo hacía más evidente.

Lo dejó pasar sin responder.

En realidad, Calm le había visto 'insistir' (_comenzar a seguir_) a Slaine para acompañarle. Quien casi enseguida se giró y le rechazó; argumentando que era mejor ir por su cuenta, porque de ese modo podría escapar excusándose diciendo que él le esperaba para almorzar o algo.

Hablando del diablo…

Slaine llegó y se sonrojó cuando todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía él. Pareciéndole inusual que Calm se sonrojara también y rompiera contacto visual con él de forma apresurada; avergonzándose a sí mismo al tratar de sacar jugo a un pack que, por el sonido que hacía, obviamente estaba vacío.

— ¿Interrumpí algo?—preguntó, acercándose de forma cauta.

—Nada—respondió Inaho— ¿Para qué te quería el profesor?—su pregunta había sido abrupta.

—No mucho—y aun así Slaine la esquivó, comenzando a comer su almuerzo.

Calm sabía que el castaño hubiera insistido de no ser porque la campana no tardaría en sonar. Así que le dejó comer. Aunque era obvio que algo ocultaba.

.

.

A la salida, luego de recoger sus cosas, Slaine se acercó a Inaho.

—Inaho. Hoy no puedo ir a casa contigo—Calm vio como fijaban la mirada en el otro, intensamente.

Extrañado. Esperó a que el rubio continuara explicando sus razones, más eso no pasó.

—Slaine Troyard. Baja al estacionamiento—la voz de Cruhteo-sensei dejó esa orden, antes de continuar su camino luego de recibir un asentimiento de parte del mencionado.

—Lo siento. Hoy iré a cenar a casa del sensei—y sin decir más se marchó, luciendo terriblemente nervioso.

Aquello había sido incomprensible. Y él al igual que el resto de sus amigos posó su mirada en Inaho, que él les viera de reojo significaba que nadie allí podría darle más información. Terminó por recoger sus cosas al igual que todos mientras veía el perfil pensativo de su amigo.

Seguro estaría pensando en interrogar más tarde a Slaine, no obstante, eso tendría que esperar. Por otro lado, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho sobre el enamoramiento, Rayet le había ofrecido una nueva teoría a su enfermedad y Calm estaba seguro que tarde o temprano su amigo daría con su respuesta.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro en parte para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y poder ir a casa y en parte para darle ánimos.

_Eso del amor era difícil de entender aunque se tenga en frente…_

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les esté gustando…!


	7. FRENTE A TI 07

**FRENTE A TI**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

**DEDICADO A: **_Lizane Rameco, invitado, YOO, Walthyrose, PaolaFujoshi14, Loveless Warrior, Crosseyra, sakuramar21, Waltz CG, Misahi Kenta _¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

**Sobre los reviews:** ¡Hola!

_Lizane Rameco_: La explicación de Cruhteo-sensei vendrá después ; )

_Walthyrose:_ ¡Lo sé, no es de Dios! Comparto tu agonía, pero tengo a quién culpar X D

_YOO:_ ¡Por fin llegó el momento! : V

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**FRENTE A TI**

_Enamoramiento_

_m. Aparición del sentimiento del amor en una persona._

Inaho se preguntó por qué los diccionarios no podían ser más directos.

_Amor_

Escribió en su buscador, entrando al enlace de un diccionario virtual…

_1.- Sentimiento de vivo afecto e inclinación hacia una persona o cosa a la que se le desea todo lo bueno._

_2.- Sentimiento de intensa atracción emocional y sexual hacia una persona con la que se desea compartir una vida en común._

_3.- Afición apasionada que se tiene hacia una cosa._

Al parecer la palabra tenía varios significados, al leerlos, su mente los tradujo en:

_1.-Ser buen samaritano._

_2.-Matrimonio._

_3.-Obsesión._

El amor no parecía algo muy bueno… Releyó las definiciones:

'…compartir una vida en común…'

Slaine y él ya hacían eso desde prácticamente el jardín de infancia. Slaine claramente era importante para él. Además sus amigos decían que, si se trataba de Slaine, él podía ser muy apasionado, sobre todo en el sentido de prendarse de él. Aunque todo eso fuera de lo más normal para ambos.

Como ya llenaba varios _requisitos_ de eso llamado Amor, pasaría a la segunda fase:

Enamorar a Slaine.

Volvió a escribir en su buscador:

_¿cómo se contagia el amor?_

Esta vez salieron letras de canciones, entre cosas que no tenían nada que ver, por lo cual siguió leyendo hasta que uno llamó su atención:

_Se ha demostrado científicamente que…_

Si había sido probado por la ciencia debía ser la mejor opción. Entró al enlace…

_Estudios científicos han demostrado que el __**amor **__se transmite de forma física, a través de un canal de neuronas y nervios que se encuentran en nuestro cuerpo. Este canal discurre paralelo al del tacto, pero sin mezclarse con él._

Era una página de maternidad, al parecer bastante popular por ser de una revista, lo cual realzaba su veracidad y…

¡¿Hasta cuándo iba a regresar Slaine?!

No había parado de checar el reloj de reojo y, aunque el tiempo debía seguir su ritmo normal, su percepción le decía que las manecillas tardaban más de lo usual en cambiar de número. Que no era el caso, porque el alumbrado público se había encendido ya.

Pasó toda la tarde en el sillón de la sala y aún no veía encendidas las luces de la casa de Slaine.

Para ser una cena, ya era demasiado.

Cruhteo-sensei podía ser amigo de Troyard-ojisan, pero no solía pasar tiempo a solas con Slaine... Bastante sospechoso…

_¿Acaso también era su enemigo?_

De pronto, escuchó un auto detenerse frente a la casa vecina, sin dejarle ahondar en el asunto.

Al asomarse a la ventana, vio a su amigo bajar del auto. Y un desconocido rubio bajó después. A pesar de que era evidente el nerviosismo de Slaine, el chico de alrededor de su edad, era demasiado amistoso con él. Tenía una de sus manos en su brazo y luego de una brisa, se atrevió a apartar de su rostro algunos mechones.

Slaine le había dicho que estaría con Cruhteo-sensei. _No con ese tipo._

Tendría muchas explicaciones por dar.

Con el ceño fruncido, vio a Slaine entrar a su casa después de que el auto arrancara; sin perder más tiempo, Inaho se dirigió a casa de su amigo.

.

.

Entró sin tocar, como si fuera su propia casa; porque tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

—Esperaba que vinieras más temprano—dijo, tomando desprevenido al chico quien apenas se había quitado sus zapatos, habiéndose levantado con intención de encaminarse a la sala.

— ¿Inaho?—era obvio por su mirada sorprendida, que no esperaba verlo esa noche.

No le prestó atención, enfocando su mente en un rápido recuerdo:

'_Se ha demostrado científicamente que las actuaciones de afecto y cariño, a través de caricias y besos, se transmiten a través de nervios y neuronas'._

Eso decía el artículo. Concluyendo que: si quería contagiar cuanto antes a Slaine, tendría que comenzar por hacer contacto.

Su determinación, nacida del enojo por verle con alguien más, le llevó a ignorar que aún tenía puestos sus zapatos, cuando se acercó a Slaine; quien sin entenderle, pero sabiéndolo molesto, había retrocedido hasta recargarse en el muro tras él.

— ¿Inaho?—

Le escuchó llamarle, nervioso. Sintiendo satisfacción por lograr lo mismo que el otro rubio. Queriendo tocar más de Slaine, aunque no fuera una competencia; porque él debía ser el único con el derecho de tocarlo.

Tocó la misma mejilla que alguien más osó tocar, haciendo a Slaine cerrar sus ojos y apretar sus labios, sintiendo la piel bajo sus dedos calentarse, encogiéndose en su lugar, sin rechazarle, pero tratando de crear algún tipo de distancia.

Una distancia que él quería desaparecer…

Una distancia que desapareció.

Sintió la mano del rubio apretar su ropa, sus ojos se habían abierto en sorpresa, dejándole ver directamente sus turquesas, antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos, sin saber que más hacer.

Quizá se había rendido a disfrutar del momento, un momento que Inaho estaba complacido de crear.

Un momento… que fue roto por el estruendoso ruido de la puerta, abriéndose una vez más.

— ¡Slaine-chan!—la voz del intruso, le obligó a separarse, apenas para dejar al mencionado voltear.

— ¿H-Hark… light… niisama?—respondió con incredulidad en la voz. Ignorando que a quien el joven frente a ellos veía ahora, era Inaho.

Quien sabía perfectamente que sus oportunidades de contagiar a Slaine con Amor, disminuirían drásticamente…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Sí, esperaba tanto este capítulo! X D

Y sí, Inaho mantiene su teoría de que es una enfermedad : )

Así que ¿más intrigas y menos respuestas? Pues sí… X P Ya saben: la vida de Slaine está llena de imprevistos… D:

¡Espero les esté gustado…!


	8. FRENTE A TI 08

**FRENTE A TI**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

¡Hola! Descubrí que este capítulo estaba listo así que habrá un ligero cambio de orden X D

**DEDICADO A: **_Lizane Rameco, invitado, YOO, Walthyrose, Ariane-de-virgo, Dominique Scamander, AlphaLuna1999, Misahi Kenta, PaolaFujoshi14, Loveless Warrior, Crosseyra, sakuramar21, Waltz CG, DEATH THE MAKENSHI, Song for the Coffe-chan, Gaticu, hiyori ishida, Sakumi Caviazel, Hissae _¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**FRENTE A TI**

Un pequeño Slaine se encontraba jugando con un murciélago de peluche, cuando otro niño le pidió que se lo diera lo ignoró y siguió jugando a que el murciélago era una nave espacial wii que destruiría a las fuerzas malvadas wii-

¡Un inesperado ataque le dio de lleno en la cabeza! ¡El proyectil había sido una naranja! Y el culpable… ¡Era ese niño que había ignorado!

El golpe había dolido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a punto de caer. Y aunque hacía pucheros, se contenía para no llorar.

Antes de soltarse al llanto, terminó por arrojarle el murciélago al otro niño. Como le dio en el ojo, cuando la maestra regresó, encontró a los dos niños con lágrimas. Uno dejando sus lágrimas caer sin llanto mientras el otro hipaba tratando de contener el suyo. Ambos en un enfrentamiento de miradas.

Cuando les preguntó qué pasó y quién empezó, ninguno dijo nada. Pero obviamente ninguno de los dos lo dejaría pasar así como así. Ambos eran testarudos, y en las pequeñas carreras ninguno quería perder ante el otro.

_Tal vez haya otro más fuerte, pero no perderé frente a ti._

Pensaban. No obstante, en algún punto entre el jardín de infancia y la primaria se hicieron inseparables.

Era interesante ver cómo Inaho había terminado valorándole tanto, que si algún otro se metía con él, la afrenta se volvía personal para el castaño.

A Slaine no le gustaba pelear, pero tampoco iba a dejar que lastimaran a Inaho. Así que en una ocasión en primaria, terminó peleándose con un chico mayor a él. Fue sorprenderte averiguar que sus heridas habían valido la pena.

_¡Waa!_

Recordaba que los demás niños se habían sorprendido tanto, sobre todo porque solían burlarse de su apariencia, _de niña_ decían.

Cuando le ganó al grandulón de 6to, las cosas mejoraron y dejaron de meterse con él en demasía. Por supuesto, pasaron a ser más discretos con sus intentos de molestar. Aunque más les irritaba que, a pesar de las veces que lograban meterse con él, no les temía. A pesar de ser tan orgullosos, reconocieron que _al menos_ tenía agallas.

.

.

Ah… ¡Qué recuerdos!

Las cosas eran tan simples antes, Slaine se preguntaba por qué no lo eran más. Queriendo evadir la realidad.

Esa realidad donde, por algún motivo, un enojado Inaho se había aparecido en su casa apenas después de un encuentro y cena de lo más extrañas. Esa misma realidad, donde el mismo amigo le había besado _justo_ frente a su hermano quien, porque el destino seguramente tenía algo en su contra, había aparecido en _el peor_ momento.

Agravando todo, el hecho de que venía acompañado. Tras su hermano mayor había otro joven, quizá mayor.

— ¿Buenas noches?—saludando dubitativo Slaine, moviendo su cabeza a un lado, confundido con la nueva presencia. Queriendo cambiar el foco de atención. Apartándose de Inaho discretamente, como si lo hiciera _sólo porque tenía que_ ir a recibir al ¿invitado?

Éste le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, ¿Slaine-_chan_?—preguntó, teniendo conflictos con decidir si era adecuado llamarle igual que el otro.

Slaine no necesitaba voltearse para saber que Inaho estaría también enfocando su atención en el extraño. Con seguridad, viéndole con fijeza, queriendo determinar su relación con él y el por qué le llamaba _así_.

—Algo así—respondió esquivando su mirada, incómodo por el sufijo, sin atreverse a corregirle; porque era obvio que esa persona pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermano, quien era el único que le llamaba de ese modo.

Por su parte su hermano sonreía, viéndole con esa mirada tan llena de amor y cariño que siempre le dedicaba.

—Buenas noches. Estoy en casa—extendió sus brazos ligeramente, sonrojándole, sabiendo lo que esperaba.

Respirando profundamente para bajar el sonrojo un poco, caminó con calma hasta él, dándole el abrazo de bienvenida de siempre.

—Bienvenido—sonrió feliz de poder tenerlo de regreso, omitiendo pensar en las _circunstancias_ de su reencuentro.

—Lamentó llegar tan noche. Les presentaré—disculpándose en un suave tono (casi exclusivo para él), prosiguió entonces dirigiéndose al desconocido.

—Como ya habrás notado, este es mi hermanito; ese de allí es Kaizuka Inaho. Y él es Barouh-Cruz—en tono orgulloso, le presentó abrazándole de nuevo al pasar su brazo derecho por detrás de su cuello, al parecer dispuesto a no soltarle en toda la presentación.

—Gusto en conocerle—Slaine respondió, mientras Inaho sólo asentía, recibiendo igualmente un movimiento de cabeza del otro hombre.

—Es una pena que deban dejar los detalles para después. Es noche e Inaho-kun debe regresar a su casa—su tono era amable.

—Vivo al lado, así que no hay problema—por alguna razón Inaho parecía estar a la defensiva.

—Me pareció ver llegar a tu hermana; salúdala de mi parte—continuó Harklight-niisama abriéndole el paso.

La ceja de Inaho indicaba que estaba inconforme con tener que retirarse.

Slaine agradeció internamente que aceptara marcharse, y sintió que volvía a respirar, habiendo evitado hablar de lo sucedido previamente.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, no pudo mantenerla como siempre. Seguía desconcertado por lo sucedido, razón por la que sus agallas de la infancia le habían abandonado de momento, dejándole a cambio con el corazón desbocado y ansioso de más...

Inaho salió, despidiéndose de Barouh-Cruz-san, quien se había limitado a observar. Sonriéndole _conocedor_, en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Poniéndole más nervioso de lo que su intercambio de miradas con Inaho le había dejado.

—Vamos adentro. No es bueno quedarse en la entrada ¿Has cenado ya?—se sintió a salvo cuando su hermano volvió a tomar la palabra, siempre atento a sus necesidades.

Se limitó a asentir, aun atrapado en su agarre.

Sabía que tendría que hacer frente a varios cuestionamientos tarde o temprano. Mas de momento, podía relajarse; porque Harklight-niisama siempre le había dado su espacio, considerándole.

Aunque no dudaba que esa noche fuera a ser _un poco_ diferente...

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Harklight se las arregla para mantener a raya a Inaho mientras es _sutil_ X D ¡Y tenemos a _alguien más_ dentro de la historia! Wuahaha : D

¡Espero les esté gustado…!


	9. FRENTE A TI 09

**FRENTE A TI**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

¡Sorpresa! : D

**DEDICADO A: **_Lizane Rameco, invitado, YOO, Walthyrose, Ariane-de-virgo, Dominique Scamander, AlphaLuna1999, DEATH THE MAKENSHI, Red Tomatoe, Misahi Kenta, PaolaFujoshi14, Loveless Warrior, Crosseyra, sakuramar21, Waltz CG, Song for the Coffe-chan, Gaticu, hiyori ishida, Sakumi Caviazel, Hissae, Ichtudirweh, Alice J. H, AlessaBP._ ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

_AlphaLuna1999_: Sí, Harklight es su _Aniki_ en este fic por... ciertas razones X D

_Red Tomatoe_: ¿Maldad? ¡Maldad pura! D : Creéme, en mi mente pensaba que iba más adelante y cuando abrí el documento fue como: ¡¿Y luego?! ¿Cómo que aún debo escribirlo...? ¡¿Cómo me atrevo a dejarlo allí?! Yo-del-pasado esto no es lindo... ;A;

_Lizane Rameco, DEATH THE MAKENSHI_: ¡Con ustedes la continuación! ; D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**FRENTE A TI**

Durante su almuerzo en la azotea, Seylum notó que Inaho estaba abiertamente pegado a Slaine, su espalda y peso recargados en él, cero centímetros de distancia.

Para el resto de sus amigos la razón era obvia: Harklight-nii había regresado.

Inaho no odiaba al hermano de su amigo, claro que no, mientras no se metiera con Slaine, no había una razón para hacerlo. No obstante, odiaba que pasara tiempo en casa; porque eso significaba compartir el tiempo de Slaine con alguien más. Así que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo en la escuela para acapararlo.

—Pesas—Slaine prefería ignorar todo lo sucedido, de ese modo no tendría que abochornarse por cada pequeño detalle que incluyera a su castaño amigo; quien por alguna razón se volvía 'encimoso' cuando su hermano regresaba a casa, quien también era extremadamente afectivo con él.

Normalmente Inaho se recargaría aún más, con intención de molestar al otro y verlo hacer morritos. Mas las circunstancias actuales, requerían de un cambio de estrategia.

— ¡Waa ¿Qué haces?!—Slaine, en vez de ser aplastado, había sido jalado hacía atrás para quedar semirecostado en el pecho de Inaho, quien le abrazaba por detrás y le había sentado entre sus piernas que se extendían a los lados de Slaine.

—Regreso el favor. Te dejo recargarte en mí—le vio desde arriba, haciendo sonrojar a Slaine y a los espectadores.

—"No lo besará ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Inaho!"—Inko quería confiar en el lado torpe de su amigo.

—"¡Kyaa! ¡Va a besarlo!"—Nina esperaba ver el romance florecer frente a sus ojos.

—"Oi, Oi. ¡Inaho no nos traicionaría así!"—Calm no creía que fuera tan cruel para presumir su linda relación a los pobres de sus amigos solteros.

—"Entonces si eran pareja"—Seylum se sonreía, feliz por sus dos amigos.

—"¡Un beso en la azotea! ¡He visto este desarrollo!"—los otros tres esperaban que Inaho tuviera compasión de ellos, y _no_ siguiera la ruta de esos videojuegos y vídeos que tanto les gustaba ver…

—"Debería besarlo y ya"—Rayet girando los ojos, cansada del panorama en general, dio otro mordisco a su pan.

Entonces, Slaine cerró sus ojos, poniéndose cómodo, abriendo sus labios y…

—Supongo que tomaré tu oferta—dijo, creando un ambiente de expectación entre sus amigos.

—Harklight-niisama, no me dejó dormir—agregó.

— "¡Oh, no! El género cambió a: ¡Incesto!"—de inmediato, la mente de los pervertidos amigos de Inaho comenzaron a crear todo tipo de escenarios y situaciones entre cuadros de censura.

Por su parte, las chicas comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, llevándose consigo a una confundida Seylum:

— ¿Eh?—

—No te preocupes—Inko trató de quitarle importancia, al menos mientras entraban de nuevo al edificio, Nina le sonreía y Rayet ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta para regresar.

.

.

Fuera de los ojos de sus amigos, apenas bajando las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Continuó:

—Es sólo... que no querrás estar cuando discutan—aclaró Inko, suspirando algo cansada, recordando otras ocasiones similares.

—Umm. Siempre que viene el hermano de Slaine. Inaho se comporta como un novio celoso. Nada grave—dijo Nina con algo de gracia en su voz y una risilla encubierta por sus dedos en los labios.

— ¿Entonces aún no son novios?—preguntó Seylum, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacía un lado, en confusión.

Nina e Inko se voltearon a ver entre sí, sin saber qué debían responder.

—Es como dices. '_Aún_' es la palabra clave—respondió Rayet, encaminándose a su clase.

Las otras tres le siguieron, pensando que, ahora que Inaho era consciente de lo que sentía, sería cuestión de tiempo.

Inko suspiró profundamente, agachando la cabeza y encorvando un poco el cuerpo con actitud derrotada. Siendo abrazada por Nina tratando de animarla. Mientras Seylum sonreía tratando de mantener el ánimo, pero comprendiendo la situación de su nueva amiga; despidiéndose de ellas un poco después para ir a buscar a Eddelrittuo quien, con algo de suerte, ya habría terminado el encargo de su profesor.

.

.

Por su parte, los chicos se habían quedado, para hacer apuestas.

—Apuesto a que Inaho explota—dijo Yutaro ajustándose las gafas, pensando en lo directo que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

—Ni siquiera necesitas apostar por eso—mencionó Calm, claramente viendo el entrecejo de Inaho, mostrando su inconformidad a un Slaine quien seguía ajeno de ello por tener sus ojos cerrados.

—Apuesto a que Inaho se alejara ¿indignado?—agregó Shigo algo nervioso, pensando en las veces en que el castaño se enojaba de forma silenciosa.

—Pues, apuesto a que se quedará a discutir—Kisaki se encogió de hombros, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto. Internamente esperando ganar, puesto que Inaho solía llamar la atención de Slaine provocándole con argumentos varios.

—Hecho—el trato fue cerrado, dejando el dinero en manos de Calm, quien ya no sabía ni que pensar de la situación.

El momento de tensión que se siente en los concursos de preguntas, estando a punto de ver quién se lleva el premio mayor, se instaló entre ellos; siendo roto por la voz de Inaho:

—_Entonces ven a dormir conmigo_—soltó el castaño, luego de pensárselo.

—"¡¿Eh?!"—arruinando la apuesta con ese nuevo desarrollo.

—_Sería una buena idea_—respondió Slaine con una ligera risa.

—"¿Entendió o no entendió el doble significado?"—

¿Por qué actuaban diferentes a lo usual? ¡Les hacían sentirse espectadores de una telenovela!

—_Tal vez… Tal vez mañana. Le prometí a Harklight-niisama que cenaría con él_—

Y sí, la tan esperada escena por fin había llegado… Si estuvieran sentados en un sillón estarían al filo del asiento por tanto suspenso.

— _¿Por qué prefieres estar con él?—_la voz de Inaho no sonaba molesta pero sonaba más alto, más demandante. Y eso ya era sorprendente en alguien como él.

Slaine se levantó entonces.

— _¿Por qué estás molesto? No es que esté escogiendo entre los dos_—le enfrentó.

—"Y _es_e es el problema"—pensaron sus amigos.

Era bastante obvio que su castaño amigo quería ser escogido por encima, incluso, de la familia de Slaine.

La tensión entre ellos fue rota por el timbre de regreso a clases, o mejor dicho, aplazada…

¡Como odiaban ese tipo de finales!

Por otro lado, lo mejor era darse prisa para regresar al salón. Resignados a no poder ganar algo de dinero extra y aliviados de no perder su dinero, tomaron lo que les pertenecía y se encaminaron de regreso, sabiendo que más allá de las apuestas y bromas la situación entre sus amigos se estaba tornando seria.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Un capítulo con los _no-tan-populares-amigos_ de Inaho. Me caen bien ¿ok? ; D

¡Espero les esté gustado…!


	10. FRENTE A TI 10

**FRENTE A TI**

**By: ****_K.G.Á.É._**

**DEDICADO A: **_Lizane Rameco, DEATH THE MAKENSHI,_ _cielphantomville, Mary kiukyp, invitado, YOO, Walthyrose, Ariane-de-virgo, Dominique Scamander, AlphaLuna1999, Red Tomatoe, Misahi Kenta, PaolaFujoshi14, Loveless Warrior, Crosseyra, sakuramar21, Waltz CG, Song for the Coffe-chan, Gaticu, hiyori ishida, Sakumi Caviazel, Hissae, Ichtudirweh, Alice J. H, AlessaBP. _¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**FRENTE A TI**

A veces Inaho odia a Slaine.

O más bien, no sabe cómo lidiar con esa parte que no está dispuesta a expresarse a sí mismo.

Slaine es una persona fácil de leer la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero Inaho no puede entenderlo cuando no quiere decir algo y se encierra a cal y canto.

Cada vez que eso pasa, aunque le perfora con la mirada, se mantiene callado. Se siente como si nada fuera a escapar ni por error, aun si le torturase.

.

.

Esa mañana lo había esperado afuera de su casa. Slaine se había sonrojado al verlo, había esquivado la mirada y presionado sus labios, sin siquiera decir su nombre.

Él se había mantenido observándole con cuidado.

— ¿Acaso olvidaste algo?—la voz de Harklight-nii se escuchó detrás de la aun entreabierta puerta, sobresaltando a Slaine.

—Ah, no. Sólo me aseguraba de no dejar nada. Me voy ahora—respondió.

—Cuídate—en respuesta, se escuchó ese tono tan amoroso que el otro tenía reservado para su hermano.

Slaine asintió, sonriendo algo tímido, porque había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hubo alguien más en su casa.

Ese pequeño intercambio pareció bastarle a Slaine para recuperarse de encontrarlo tan repentinamente.

—Vamos—le dijo al pasar junto a él.

Le siguió y terminó por ponerse a su lado. Se notaba cansado, así que dejó pasar la oportunidad para hablar.

Quizá Slaine notó su intención de no preguntar, pues unos pasos más adelante le sintió relajarse, y siguieron caminando en silencio.

.

.

Las clases continuaron, Slaine se aferraba a prestar excesiva atención al frente con tal de no voltear en su dirección, mientras él ni se molestó en fingir que se enfocaba en algo que no fuera Slaine.

.

.

Al llegar el almuerzo, estaba en su límite. Si Slaine no quería verle de frente, no importaba. Se recargó con todo su peso en él, para dejarle en claro que igual seguiría allí.

Ni Seylum, ni el desconocido chico rubio, ni Harklight-nii le quitarían su tiempo con Slaine. A Inaho le gustaba tanto descubrir más y nuevos aspectos de Slaine. Le agradaba su ímpetu al responder a sus provocaciones, sin embargo, sabía que de meterse con él, Harklight-nii no le permitiría acercarse por nada del mundo en lo que durara su estancia y más allá de ésta, así fuera una más de sus tantas formas de interactuar.

Cuando le vio acomodarse, se preguntó ¿cómo debía tomar tal gesto?

Sus labios parecían ofrecerse a él. El nerviosismo del día anterior no existía y sin embargo, otro nombre que no era el suyo volvía a salir de ellos.

La frase hacía ruido en su mente. Sobreponiéndose a esa molestia, prefirió crear una nueva oportunidad. Escuchar a Slaine reír relajado por su propuesta, era música para sus oídos, no obstante, el hecho de que siguiera dejándolo después de su hermano, era molesto. Tanto, que su voz escapó en un tono elevado.

¡¿En qué perdía contra Harklight-nii?!

Su pregunta no fue respondida y Slaine volvió a posponerle una respuesta.

.

.

Enojado, se encaminó al salón.

Lo más frustrante, era no poder alejarse de Slaine aún si estaba molesto, porque sentía que la distancia entre ellos crecería. Y también, que aun con su enojo encontrara agradable la presencia de Slaine, a no más de milímetros de él, teniendo sus manos rosándose conforme sus pasos les llevaban al salón.

Quizá si tomara su mano, podría notar que era él y no Harklight-nii quien estaba allí en ese momento.

— ¿I-Inaho?—

La entrecortada voz de Slaine gritaba el estado de éste, alterado por su nerviosismo, a pesar de ser un susurro en dónde dijera su nombre.

Un calor ajeno en su mano, le hizo notar que su cuerpo podía llegar a ser más rápido que su mente.

El calor de esa mano ajena, debió hacer que el rojo de las mejillas de Slaine pasara a las suyas por conducción.

Quizá el artículo no estaba errado, el contacto definitivamente debía ser necesario para contagiar a Slaine.

Que esa mano se hubiera entrelazado a la suya, había bastado para una vez más dejarle pasar todo aquello que no había dicho.

Y aunque Slaine estuviera cerrado a cal y canto, _agradecía que sus acciones pudieran hablar por él…_

_._

_._

_._

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Kyaa!

Me sabe a nada (¡Tan corto!), pero necesitaba escribir a pesar de mis obligaciones ¡o moriría! X D

¡Espero les esté gustado…!


End file.
